It Takes Three
by Milka-Weasley
Summary: And they lived happily ever after." Who? What happened? Why does, after a while, one friend ask something completely weird from the other? Who will fall in love with whom now? Post Hogwarts story. HarryHermione or RonHermione, even they don't know it yet


**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time JKR was bored and made Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Now, I am bored and am playing with their lives. Sweet, no?

**Author's Notes: Okay... I know I am in the middle of writing my _Not So Holy Matrimony_ fic with Lily and James, but the idea for writing this romantic comedy has struck me today and I just had to get it out of my system. otherwise, I'd forget what I was going to write! **

**It may seem like a regular fic for now, but as the time passes, you'll see what kind of stuff our lovely characters will have to encounter. **

**I really hope you will like it and, hehe, review it too. Reviews make the world go round, didn't you know that? –wink-**

**Summary: **"And they lived happily ever after." Who did? How? What happened? And why does, after a while, one friend ask something completely weird from the other? Who will fall in love with whom now? Post Hogwarts story. Harry/Hermione or Ron/Hermione, even they don't know it yet...**  
**

**It Takes Three**

**Written by Milka-Weasley**

"_For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and to respect, from this day forward._

_By the giving of these rings and the intent of the vows you have expressed to each other in the company of these witnesses, I now pronounce you a **husband** and **wife**._

_You may kiss the bride."_

_She looks up at his frank eyes, entirely drunk of happiness, without any doubts in her heart that he is the man of her dreams._

_He lovingly smiles at her and whispers an honest "I love you," before tenderly brushing his soft lips against hers._

_Everyone, including the best man and the bridesmaid, stands up to enthusiastically clap, knowing that this time, the bride and groom will definitely live happily ever after._

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Readers:** Hey, hey, hey... wait a minute...

**Author:** What is it?

**Readers:** Don't tell us that's all there is! Done? Finito? No more?

**Author:** But of course. It is a beautiful love story with a happy ending. Isn't that what everyone wants to read about? Well, there. I gave it to you.

**Readers**: Yes, but... We want to know what happened _before_ the wedding. And who were the ones to get married? How did they meet? Where? Were they always in love like they are now?

**Author:** Ah. I see. You can never be one hundred percent pleased, can you?

**Readers: **Just this time. Please. We promise we won't bother you any more. Just tell us the story from the beginning, alright?

**Author:** -_sigh_- I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?

**Readers:** We'll give you reviews if you do. –_beam_-

**Author:** Alright, aright. Here it is then, the story from the beginning itself...

I suppose it all started ten years ago, on a train called _Hogwarts Express _which was on its way to Hogwarts, the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Two eleven years old boys cheerfully chatted, not yet fully realizing they were quickly becoming best friends, when destiny decided to interfere. A girl of the same age entered their compartment, shared a few simple sentences with the boys and never really left their lives again.

Well, _almost_.

After seven eventful and difficult, but brilliant and definitely unforgettable, years of friendship, filled with ups and downs, tears and bravery, pain and suffering and, finally, bliss and joy, the school days were over.

All three of them became independent young people and soon had to choose their own paths of life. Different paths. But, as it is with most true friendships, the paths had found their own ways to interlace one more time...

* * *

"Happy 21st birthday, Ron," greeted his one year younger sister, Ginevra Weasley, giving him a peck on the cheek, after apparating into his small apartment in the center of London.

"Hey, Gin," smiled the red haired man, hugging his sister. He checked the clock on the wall. "you're one hour early, if my clock hasn't stopped working. Didn't we agree you pick me up 'round eight?"

"Tsk, tsk, I didn't hear a thank you in that sentence," teased Ginny,"but you're welcome anyways."

"Why would I thank you when I didn't even get a present? That is, if we don't count Mum's regular sweater. I've always wondered how she never got tired of making those..."

Ginny laughed.

"I've already told you I have a surprise for you, just be patient," she responded mischievously, "I came a little earlier to be sure you dress decently."

"What? I always dress decently!"

"Our views on clothing are way different then. Anyways, I am taking you to a fancy wizard restaurant and you need to look like a gentleman. You sure you can manage that one out?"

"You bet your sorry Auror ass I can."

"Good. And don't wear that ragged old white shirt, please."

"It is not ragged!" protested Ron, feeling his cheeks starting to burn, "and, besides... it's the only shirt I've got..."

Ginny chuckled.

"No, it's not. Didn't Mum teach you not to lie?" she said and took a brand new shirt out of her bag.

"Oh, that's great, Gin!" he exclaimed like a little boy. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah... Now go and change yourself, the reservations won't last forever..."

"But I haven't even showered yet!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

"Sometimes I ask myself who is older, me or you," mumbled Ron, before flying off to bathroom.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I can't believe it's been 3 whole years since I've last seen you! How have you been? _

_I heard some rumours about you getting a job at Hogwarts (I hear loads of stuff at my desk in the Ministry of Magic), but I'm not sure how true they are. Supposedly, you are going to start working as a Transfiguration professor in September! (or, perhaps, it was about somebody else, I don't really know, Ministry can be such a disinformation sometimes!) I do, however, know Minerva McGonagall retired recently, so I guess the rumours may be authentic. I bet the students will be drooling over you, I mean – who wouldn't like to have a young professor wandering around? Remember how crazy you were about Gilderoy Lockheart? And he wasn't even that young! (or clever for that matter) Although, I have to admit I felt the same way about Remus Lupin, while he was teaching us Defence Aginst the Dark Arts... Ah, the good times.._

_But, look at me... rambling about professors and school days, and you are still probably shocked and surprised to even get a letter from me. Honestly, when I think about it for a second, I've always thought we'd all stay in touch after school... but, it didn't seem to happen, no? Life is so unpredictable sometimes..._

_Anyhow, the real reason for me writing to you is Ron's birthday. Remember Ron? Ron Weasley? My brother? Your best friend, once upon a time? If you haven't forgotten that, you probably have forgotten one other thing – and I don't blame you –but his birthday is on the 1st of March, meaning – two days from now. And, as a special gift for him, I wanted to do something... which I'm going to have to need your help for._

_Do you think it is possible for you to show up at 'Backfired Spell' (the classy London restaurant) on Sunday evening at 8pm? _

_It would be wonderful if you could contact Harry too (I don't know if you two are still in touch or not) so you can meet up with Ron and me. I would write to Harry as well, but I don't really have time. (I would if I didn't ramble too much about school days in this letter, please, remind me not to do that ever again) The Auror duties call, even at these peaceful times. Apparently, somebody attacked a Muggle street-dancer because he danced badly. Some wizards will never learn..._

_Okay, I'm finishing this now for real and crossing all of my fingers you (and H.P.) will be able to get to 'Backfired Spell' for Ron's birthday._

_Many kisses and hugs (virtual, for now, but hopefully real in two days) from your long lost friend,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Hermione Granger put down the letter on her knees after she finished reading it. The tears began to weld up in her eyes, so she needed a few minutes to pull herself together. Her hands were still noticeably trembling and her voice seemed croak as she whispered:

"Cancel all of your photo shooting on Sunday, Harry, we're going out."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I truly hope you've enjoyed it so far. Whether I'll write the next part or not is up to you. I need at least 5 reviews for chappie 2. So... what are ya gonna do 'bout it? –grin- See ya!**


End file.
